


Caramel-Flavoured Coffee

by ValentinesForever1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College!AU, M/M, One-Shot, sebastian is a loser, very short, what do I put here??, who wants that finance major for desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinesForever1/pseuds/ValentinesForever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has stared at the cute finance major across the cafe for the last few months, and he finally decides to make his move... albeit a bit awkwardly. </p><p>(This is the fic I entered in a fanfiction contest. The rules were that it must be PG-13 and no more than 5000 words, so this is what I offered up. I ended up winning, so here we are.^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel-Flavoured Coffee

It was never as simple as people made it. After all, the shows presented couples as a pair that came together after a few trials and clung fast despite all the attempts to drive them apart. They were together and in love within a season of wanting each other, and suddenly everything was wonderful and great. Love came easy to those who were willing to work for it. They got the love interest in the end, no matter what tried to come between them.

No, the television lied. As Sebastian stared at the gorgeous business major across from him in the campus café, he wondered why he couldn't have the guts to go over there and offered to buy the guy one of the sweet pastries that usually accompanied his order of a caramel macchiato with extra sweet cream. He could get the honey glazed cheese danish that was well within his budget and set it in front of the boy he’d been pinning after for the last semester, using the sweet as an in to talk to the navy-haired boy.

He was kind of attractive, with his navy hair laying sloppily over his sapphire eyes, covering one but doing nothing to cover the perpetual slight scowl that twisted the boy’s lips. He wasn't entirely sure how old he was, but he’d been here since last January. It was quite possible he was either a freshman or a sophomore, not too much younger that Sebastian, who had just started his junior year in September. The business major assumption came from his large books on Finance and Statistics that the boy curled up with in the corner, pouring over with an interest that could come from no one other than a business major.

Sebastian had dated one before, a bitter man named Claude who Sebastian eventually ditched when it was obvious their relationship was going nowhere. He knew what it meant when someone absorbed books like that, but Sebastian was sure that it wouldn't contrast too harshly with his English Literature degree. Sure, he’d never understood how people could enjoy math and staring at graphs all day, but he also knew plenty of people who had congratulated him and his ability to write page after page of narratives and rhetorical analyses without needing so much as a break. He found comfort in the pages of fiction and the occasional autobiography rather than with spending time with his few friends. 

The business major finished his coffee and stood from his seat to take the delicate cup and saucer to the plastic container near the counter. Sebastian watched again for what had to be the hundredth time since the beginning of the year as the boy said his polite goodbyes to the rather chipper barista. He then grabbed his bag from his seat and headed put, no doubt having no idea that Sebastian even existed. His beautiful blue eyes didn't even so much glance in the literature major’s direction, and a small voice in his head berated him for even thinking that he would. After all, they didn't know each other at all, and for all Sebastian knew, the boy was straight and wouldn't be interested in him anyways. 

So, he finished his chai tea and placed the dishes in the container. He waved to Finny on his way out and started to make his way back to the dorms that had been his home since freshman year. It wasn't cold outside, but he still tugged his jacket tighter around his body to keep the wind from biting too harshly down his neck. It was October, and the wind tended to be the only kicker when it came to keeping warm.

Bard was there when he walked in, standing over a small pot on a hot plate and stirring. The man was a culinary student who had no idea how to cook, but the two of them experimented with recipes and made several dishes enough that they were at least edible. It was doubtful Bard would ever be a five-star chef, but he could make a mean mushroom risotto when he was patient enough to cook it properly.

Currently he was making spaghetti and meatballs, but he looked up when Sebastian came in. “Did Lover Boy come in today?” he asked playfully. He only knew about the infatuation after a night of drunken confessions, but he liked to tease his roommate constantly over it. “You finally go up and talk to the kid or did you settle for staring longingly across the café again?”

“I don't quite stare longing as I do glance,” Sebastian argued. “But, no, I didn't approach him today.”

The blonde cook sighed and shook his head. “Well, if that's how you wanna live your life, I'm not going to stand in your way.” He stirred the mixture on the hot plate and before pointing the wooden spoon at him and warning, “But you can't keep moping about, okay? You’ll bring me down with you, and I don't need that stress in my life.”

“I’ll try to keep the moping down.” He plopped onto the sofa and sighed heavily. “I don't even know his name, but I can't stop thinking about him.” He shrugged. “Not the most sensible way to go about this, yet here I am, Bard, and it's bugging me.”

“So you're a hopeless romantic who’s eye got caught on some guy at a coffee shop,” came the shrugged reply. “Happens to the best of us. How do you think Paula and I got together?”

“At a bar?” Sebastian reminded him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that bars and cafés are the same thing?”

“Eh, one’s for hipsters and college students and the other is for adults with no life on the weekend; either way it's full of people who are desperate for love and are hoping to find it at the bottom of a cup.” He pulled the sauce off the hot plate and poured it into the large bowl full of angel hair. “And maybe you’ve found your love, you lonely hipster student. Grab him and kiss the caramel flavour out of his mouth or stop looking so weepy when you come home.”

Sebastian accepted a plate of pasta and meatballs before going over to his bed. “Is it okay if I watch _Too Cute_? Tonight's episode is supposed to have Turkish Angora kittens.”

Bard grimaced but nodded. “Paula and I are going out bowling later anyways, so you can coo awkwardly over cats as much as you like.”

“You’re the best friend a guy could ever have,” Sebastian replied dryly. “Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve the honour of your presence in my life?”

“Maybe you were a monk in another life? It would explain your dismal love life.” Bard narrowly avoided the pillow his roommate tossed in his direction. “I’m just saying, man, that when I decided to go to college and bunk up with someone else, I was afraid of walking in on them and their girlfriend making out or something. You, well, haven’t even looked at a girl in the two years I’ve known you.”

“Mostly because I have been too busy with schooling,” Sebastian argued. “With all the classes I’ve taken, I didn’t have time for a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I was married to the university, doing her bidding, and hating every second of it.” He shrugged.

“And now?” Bard asked. “Do I have to use my sleeping mask this semester or did you decided to calm down a little with the classes?”

“Now, we’re looking at polygamy. I will still get up and spend the day in classes, but the afternoons and evenings will be for me.” He shrugged. “With the occasion night class from Professor Spears, but that guy honestly has no regard for anyone.”

“I heard he was a real jerk, but what can you do? You need him more than he needs you, so he won’t bend over backwards for anyone.” Bard forked a huge swirl of spaghetti into his mouth and chomped on it before adding, “But he’s the only night class, yeah?”

“Thankfully, yes, and his class is only from four to six, so it’s not that much of a hassle.” He glanced at the clock. “What time did you plan on meeting Paula?”

Bard followed his gaze before muttering a low curse. “In about half an hour, and I still haven’t showered.” He rolled his eyes. “Apparently body odour isn’t attractive, no matter how much you lifted to smell that way.”

“Yes, I can imagine how hard it is to be stunned by your charm when your smoulder is shrouded in noxious fumes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bard grumbled, stuffing the rest of his plate disgustingly into his mouth. He chewed only enough to say, “Bite me, Michaelis.” He grabbed some clothes out the dresser and a towel before heading off to the dorm’s showers.

Now that he was alone, the English major grabbed the remote off the desk that separated his and Bard’s twin-sized beds and flipped on the tiny television that sat on his dresser. The television had been a gift from Sebastian’s mom after Sebastian complained he was missing a lot of the shows that didn’t show up on Netflix or Hulu- in particular, a nightly special that often featured tiny, even more adorable versions of his beloved cats. Bard chipped in every month on the bill, and Sebastian let him watch it when the blonde wanted to.

Currently, however, he would settle in and watch the episode that came on before it, which featured a small litter of especially cute Maine Coons.

 

While an aggravated finance major sat in his seat across the campus, practically eating the tip of his pencil as he stared at the stupid quiz in front of him. 

Of course, the one day Ciel decided to skip studying for his theology class, they had a pop quiz. It didn’t matter that they had had a pop quiz last week after nearly three without having so much as a handout. It didn’t matter that it seemed like Professor Landers was fit more for a psych ward than a teaching position, what with his erratic behaviour and strange obsession with purity. No, he had decided that today was a great day for a pop quiz, and Ciel could hear his grade hitting the ground with a sad and pathetic groan.

After twenty more minutes of staring blankly at the page, he just growled in frustration and circled whatever seemed to make the most sense. They were several chapters in the course, which meant that Ciel had some inkling of names he had and hadn’t heard. Professor Landers stared at them from his desk, spine straight and mouth straighter. He wasn’t one for smirking or frowning while his pupils took a test, because that “gave off the vibe he was either proud or disappointed.”

So, it wasn’t a surprise that his voice was practically monotone when he called, “All right, pencils down,” nearly ten minutes later. Ciel sighed and handed the man his test as he walked by, praying that he hadn’t done nearly as bad as he thought. He glanced over at the smiling blonde beside him and rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and made a motion that he should smile.

“Why are you always so glum after that class?” she asked him after they left and were on their way to the bus stop that was near the Science building. “I mean, you chose to take it, didn’t you?”

“Not really.” Ciel shrugged. “I guess I thought I would like it better than Sociology, and now I am paying for it dearly.”

“Well, considering you don’t have a religious bone in your body, I can imagine why it’s so awful for you.” She adjusted her books in her arms. “I’m sure you can drop the class and go to Sociology still, can’t you?”

“That would mean giving up, and I am not giving him the satisfaction.” She rolled her eyes. “What? Do you disapprove, Elizabeth?”

“Lizzy,” she corrected, still determined to get him to use her nickname even after a lifetime of him refusing to. “And I just figured that you would consider your GPA over some petty challenge, but you’re still as immature as ever.” She pulled out her phone. “Ugh, Mom called me twice when we were in class. I should probably head home to see what’s up.” She bumped him. “You going to be okay walking home by yourself, Ciel? Or do you need Tanaka to drive you?”

“I’m nineteen, not nine,” he protested. “I think I’m fine walking home alone.”

“Wanna borrow my Mace?” she asked playfully, rummaging through her purse. “I always carry two anyways.”

“First of all, one should be plenty,” he said with a frown. “Second, I want to know why on Earth you started to carry pepper spray. Did your brother get it for you? Or did your mom?”

“I got it,” she pouted. “And look! It’s pink! Isn’t that so cute!”

She pulled out a small pink cylinder that was decorated with a white bow, but he waved her off. “No, I think I would rather be kidnapped than use that. Thanks anyways.”

“But if someone stole my darling cousin Ciel, I would have to come whoop someone, and that is _not_ cute.” She thrusted the Mace in his direction. “Just take the pepper spray, Ciel.”

He rolled his eyes and accepted it, muttering a “thanks” and “goodbye” as they made their way to the parking lot. Elizabeth’s bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle sat in between two dull SUVs, and Ciel smiled a bit at her as she hopped in. Usually she drove him home, but their houses were in two different directions from the campus, so he didn’t mind that she went home by herself. Besides, he barely moved around anymore and had already been worrying about gaining the infamous “Freshman Fifty-five.” It was one of the reasons he didn’t drive, especially since he could easily afford his own car.

Ciel Phantomhive was the heir to his father’s rather profitable toy and candy company. He wasn’t going to go much higher than a VP until his father decided to retire, but he didn’t see wanting for anything in his future. Going to school was one of the two requirements to getting the position- the other was to intern for a year, but that was expected- so he had applied to the university a couple miles from his home and decided to major in finance. He was minoring in business since he already knew a lot of the ins and outs of how to run the Funtom Company.

As he walked along the sidewalk, part of him was tempted to call Tanaka, the greying man who drove Ciel to school and took his parents to and from work, but he didn’t want to look like the privileged rich kid who got chauffeured everywhere. He hated drawing unnecessary attention, and they already said enough about him.

His mother, Rachel, was already home from work when he got there nearly an hour later. She was seated in front of her desktop, scrolling through clothes on some fashion website she frequented when she was bored. She hardly ever actually ordered from there, preferring to “window shop,” but the look of concentration on her face said that this time was different.

“Looking for Aunt Ann’s gift?” he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. Rachel’s sister, Angelina, was turning thirty in two weeks, and she had refused to give her older sister a list. 

“Yes!” she groaned, smacking her head on the desk’s surface. “Why does she have to make things so difficult? She knows that I’m awful at gift giving.”

“Probably because she knows you’re awful at gift giving.” He smiled and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Unlike when his dad was growing up, Ciel had spent his childhood in a one-story home that only had three bedrooms. Vincent had decided that his son would live in a normal home that had just enough room for the three of them and Tanaka, saying that it was better for a small family than the huge manor that stayed in his family. It was then passed to the Midfords- Lizzy, her mother and Vincent’s sister, Lizzy’s father, and her brother. They had a couple servants, but the place was still way too large for the four of them.

After the water was boiled, Ciel prepared his coffee in the strainer and slowly poured the warm water over the grounds evenly, trying his best not to ruin it. Tanaka was the best at making coffee, but he was probably out getting Vincent from the office in town. Once Ciel was sure the coffee was done, he sipped it to taste. It was pretty good, for a fourth attempt, but it still lacked something. He just shrugged and covered the meddled taste with his caramel creamer and a few teaspoons of sugar.

He went back to the living room where his mother was still scrolling through pages and pages of red shoes. “Didn’t she mention something about needing a wallet that would actually hold all of her credit cards?” Aunt Ann was a doctor who made plenty of money and thus lived as lavishly as she wanted. Rachel worked as a nurse in the same hospital, choosing to just stay in her position as an RN rather than move up. It meant that Ciel got to visit Ann a lot when he saw his mother, and he had heard her complaining about the wallet when the three of them had gone to get lunch together the other day.

Rachel turned quickly to look at him, joy dawning on her face as the memory surfaced. “That’s right! Thanks, sweetheart!” She hugged him before he could retreat, and he hissed as a bit of the coffee spilled onto his hand. “Oh, sorry, darling. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured her. “I’m going upstairs to do my homework, okay? Tell me when dinner’s ready.”

“Of course, Ciel. Don’t strain yourself.” She kissed him on the forehead and smiled easily. He smiled back, unable to keep himself from returning the kiss. He could be a little grumpy, but he and his mother were as thick as thieves. A childhood filled with severe asthma had earned him her constant care, and there was little that happened that he didn’t feel comfortable sharing with her.

“There’s some coffee left, if you want any; I made an entire pot, even if it’s not as good as Tanaka’s.” She nodded and let him go down the hall to his bedroom. He snapped the door shut behind him and collapsed at his desk. He tossed his brown messenger bag on the surface and pulled out the book for his Literature and Composition class, cracking it open and turning to the chapter that Professor Humphries assigned the day before. It wasn’t that hard, but he had trouble wrapping his head around some of the more developed themes that the petite professor tried to get across.

However, it was already nearing seven o’clock, so he didn’t have time to dally. He took a sip of his caramel flavoured coffee and set to work.  
______________________

 

He was exhausted when he passed the coffee shop, eye lids threatening to close shut on him even if there were people in front of him that he needed to avoid. After all, even if half of the studious people that attended this school were sleep deprived, no one liked to be run into, and Ciel wasn’t awake enough to placate someone. So, he blinked at the time on his phone, calculated that he could get a coffee to go if there wasn’t too much of a line.

Thankfully, there was only one person at the counter, a girl with short hair that was still sporting some rather unfortunate looking bedhead. He stepped in line behind her and looked over the menu in front of him. He had five dollars in his wallet, so the rather delish looking cheese danish that was in a glass showcase was well within his budget. Ciel stepped up to the counter after the exhausted student took her coffee and muffin over to one of the tables.

“Hi, can I get a cara-”

“Caramel macchiato?” the barista asked, his smile smug even though he had cut the finance major off. “Would you like a cheese danish with that as well?”

 _How the…?_ Ciel wondered blankly as he stared at the tall man behind the counter. His black hair was pinned back behind his ears, keeping it away from the food and out of his unnatural ruby eyes. He was still smiling as he moved to prepare the coffee and then to wrap up the danish. He hummed softly under his breath as he worked, seemingly at ease even though Ciel was pretty positive that he was new. After more than a semester of coming to this place, he’d never seen this strange guy working before. Usually it was Finny or Sieglinde who manned the counter, but he’d seen Alois stop by sometimes if a rush came in.

“How did you know that’s my regular?” he asked, frowning. “I’ve never seen you before, so you must be new.”

“I am new. I’m taking over for Sieglinde since she and her father moved back to Germany a couple weeks ago.” He shrugged. “As for knowing your regular, I go here myself, and I usually end up seeing you and a couple other of the faithful customers when you come in. On top of that, I have a pretty good memory.” He placed the travel cup on the counter beside the thin cardboard box that held his cheese danish. “Your total is three dollars and twelve cents.”

“How did you know I wanted it to go?” he asked, the chill that had run down his spine reminding him that he had specified. “I usually drink it here, so you can’t say that’s normal.”

“Yes, but on Tuesdays, I usually leave around the same time as you at nine, and it’s currently eight-fifty. I doubt you have too much longer before class starts, definitely not enough time to eat and drink your breakfast here, since you tend to arrive around eight-thirty and take the whole half an hour.”

“Yeah, seriously, you’re creeping me out,” Ciel snapped, throwing the five on the counter and grabbing his stuff. “Keep the change.” He started to hurry out the door, but a hand shot out to wrap around his wrist.

“Wait!” Ciel turned back towards him, noting in some corner of his brain that he still had Lizzy’s Mace in his bag. If he had to drop the coffee, it was better than being stuck here with this creep. “Hey, no, I suppose all of that sounds really weird and creepy, but I’m serious. I’m a just kind of a people watcher, and you’re…”

“And I’m what?” the finance major asked impatiently. He took note of the little tag with the barista’s name. If this was too bad, he’d ask Finny next time when this Sebastian guy worked so he could find some other place to go on those days.

“Well,” the barista said, turning his head with a frown to look over at the coffee machine and avoid Ciel’s eyes, “it’s just that you’re really attractive, so I end up focusing on you more than the others when I’m bored. It’s not to be creepy or stalker-ish and more to just kind of pass the time.” He let his wrist go to rub the back of his own neck, looking embarrassed. “I suppose that doesn’t make it sound any better, but it turned out to be useful when I got a job here.”

“So you’ve been surprising everyone with their normal orders all morning?” Ciel asked uneasily, still not sure how to react to this guy. He got a nod in return, and he sigh. “So, have they reacted more or less the same way, or did I freak out over nothing?”

“Oh, you’re fine. I should’ve realised not everyone would take it the same way. I figured it would be quicker this way if I just went ahead and cut through the explanations and just went right to preparing it.” He glanced at the clock on the wall and pointed to it. “Speaking of which, you usually leave soon, right? You might wanna get going so you’re not late.”

“Crap,” the teen cursed. “Well, at least I know you’re not some psychopath. I’ve got to go, but maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Probably. I work almost every morning this week. Finny has the flu, and Alois is on vacation.” 

Ciel nodded and waved goodbye. He then made his way out the door, the small frown still tugging at his lips. Sebastian watched, even though his heart was plummeting to his stomach, threatening to make him nauseous as he realised he had probably just scared off the student. 

The teen paused outside the coffee shop, and Sebastian wondered if there was something wrong. Did he need help or something? Perhaps he was going to turn around and tell Sebastian off and demand that the barista never try to talk to him again. It was as much as he deserved, being creepy like that and _admitting_ to on top of it, but his heart couldn’t take it if he messed up his chances before he ever got to figure out his name.

However, the student just took a sip of his coffee.

And a huge grin spread across his lips, making Sebastian’s heart stop. Those sapphire eyes met his own garnet ones, and the grin grew as he lifted his paper cup in a small little gesture of recognition. The stilled heart in his chest started again and then began to thump heavily and frantically against his ribs. Realising that he had to answer back in some way, he waved with a small smile. The student took another sip, waved goodbye, and scurried towards what could only be his next class. Sebastian sighed and watched him go.

“You are hilarious,” came a purring voice in the back. The barista turned and saw a man slouched at one of the table near the back of the shop. His long silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, trailing in strands and small braids all the way down his back. “Honestly, I thought coming here would be new and exciting, but I get breakfast and a show.”

“Yeah, yeah, finish your coffee, Mr. …?”

“You can call me the Undertaker.” He shrugged. “Or, at least, you can in the spring when I graduate.”

“A mortician with a penchant for hilarious things,” Sebastian noted with a smile. “I will keep track of that. Did you get the Peppermint Pattie coffee? With the shortbread cookies?”

“How presumptuous to assume that I will be coming back.” The mortician-to-be finished his coffee and set the mug in the bin. “But, I might just if I get to be entertained by the stalker barista and the shy bookworm.”

“Well, hopefully he’ll come back,” Sebastian said softly, anxiously chewing on the corner of his lower lip. “I mean, I kind of scared him away.”

The Undertaker seemed to find this hysterical since he burst into laughter, doubling over where he stood and losing it to the point that he had to take hold of the counter to keep from falling to the ground. Honestly, he couldn’t figure out what he had said to make the guy start up, but a huge part of him was thankful that they were the only two involved in this conversation. The few people that were in the shop were either too drowsy to pay attention or polite enough to not eavesdrop.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Sebastian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“No, it’s just that you seriously think that kid isn’t coming back?” He shook his head and smirked. “I think he’s in love with you just from that cup of coffee you made. Makes sense considering you pumped in the extra sweet cream and a bit more caramel. He’s probably going to come in to see you and get that coffee from you every morning.”

The barista’s cheeks burned, and he shrugged. “I mean, I just figured maybe he has a sweet tooth, so I thought the sweet cream would be better.”

The man put another two dollars on the table. “Can I get another order of your shortbread cookies?” He watched as Sebastian rung him up, crystal green eyes glued to the barista. “I think you shouldn’t give up hope on that boy.”

The small box was placed on the counter, but Sebastian nodded. “I’ll try.”

With a playful shrug, the Undertaker left, giggling under his breath about young love and how shy the new generation was, even though he barely looked a few years older than Sebastian. Still, some part of the English major wondered if he was right when it came to Ciel liking the coffee enough to come back for it.

His questions were answered when, two hours later and half an hour before he was supposed to go on break, two dollars were slid on the surface of the counter. Sebastian straightened to lock onto a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

“Another of my regular please.” 

“Coming right up.”

He turned towards the coffee machine to hide the blush on his face. He added the cream and another shot of caramel, smiling as he turned to say, “Your coffee…”

“Ciel,” he answered with a small smile. “My name’s Ciel.”

“Pleased to meet you.” He set the mug on the counter. “Your coffee, Ciel.”


End file.
